Snow Queen
Snow Queen''' ★★★ "O~~hohohohohoho...." Introduction The Snow Queen's cold heart was once in love, but alas it was with the wrong being. Her lover left her and her entire world turned to ice overnight. Extremely skilled with her bow, she now only targets the hearts of those who are stupid enough to love. ;All-around archer with good damage as well as support skills Chronicle Chapter 11: Enchanting Ice She is the Snow Queen. Like her power, she is a stunning beautiful with an icy cold personality. But underneath all that is an innocent child. No matter where she goes or what she sees, she always prefers the solidarity of her Snow Palace. Snow Queen I am born with the power to control ice and snow, but that does not make me cold. Environment Pollution Demon Lord's invasion made the world a dark place, including my nation. I am angry so I joined the Alliance. Battle Emotions I got a lot happier fighting with the Alliance, although most of the time I was fighting, but I am among friends Trail of Frost These demons give off an offensive smell, it's good they can't get close to me because I turn them into pieces. Proud Queen What? I am just pretty? Haha, fools, there is a power within me and it's about to awaken. I will make you change your mind. Use on Your Team She can be used as an assistant tank thanks to her high dodge and lower chance of damage in front of male Heroes. Players can have a try if they don’t have any better tanks. This Area of Effect (AoE) archer can work with Nereida, Astral Hunter, Demon Hunter and Byron the Black to cause a massive amount of damage. Snow Queen was never meant to be a powerful damage dealer. This is clear from the fact that her equipment is mainly designed for Agility bonus. She can be the first one to attack to maximize the debuff effect. That's why Snow Queen is a generally used for strategy. However, Snow Queen can still cause massive amounts of damage. The ultimate skill Frost Ball has the highest damage bonus out of all the Heroes, with each level being able to reach up to 50 points. This can make up for her lack of equipment stats. Meanwhile, it can bring Damage Negation debuff for the enemy to the rear. Different from other archers’ second skill, Cold Cone can be triggered once every 2 rounds to cause considerable damage and also bring Damage Negation debuff. It helps Snow Queen to kill the enemy in the frontline even quicker. The third skill Dropdead Gorgeous can largely increase Snow Queen’s ability to survive. The bonus of Dodge and Agility means that the Snow Queen can strike quickly but also has the same perfect Dodge effect as warriors’. The epic skill Queen's Honor can increase the damage caused on female Heroes and decrease the damage suffered from male enemies as well. That’s why Snow Queen is always still standing at the very end. How to get Upgrades Skills Gallery Snow Queen.jpeg Snow Queen Artwork.jpg Snow Queen Awakened Artwork.jpg